Poe Dameron
CO, Red Squadron Black Squadron |Occupation=Starfleet officer, pilot |Serial number= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Poe Dameron in 2387 }} Poe Dameron is a Human male who served as a pilot in the Federation during its war with the Der'kal Empire in the 2380s. Dameron also fought in the Xindi War against the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. Dameron followed in his late mother's footsteps in becoming a pilot, serving the Starfleet fighter Corps as the commanding officer of Red Squadron, he became one of Captain Typhuss James Kira's most trusted pilots. A decorated F-302 pilot, he can fly anything – which is fortunate given how often his headstrong nature leads him into trouble. Dameron flew under the callsign of Black Leader while piloting his specialized T-70 fighter, Black One. As the conflict with the Der'kal Empire grew more desperate, Dameron lead Red Squadron in many battle such as the Battle of Scarif and the Battle of Crait, fighting many TIE fighter pilots. He aided Typhuss, Rey, John Martin, and Jyn Erso with air support during the Battle of Takodana, and he later flew during the battle to destroy the superweapon known as Starkiller Base. During the battle, after the base was damaged by Typhuss, Jyn, Rey, and John, Dameron fired the shots that destroyed the Starkiller weapon, saving the Federation from certain destruction. During the subsequent evacuation of D'Qar, Dameron disobeyed orders and led an attack on the Der'kal Empire Dreadnought Fulminatrix, but his reckless actions caused him to be reprimand. As the Der'kal Empire pursued the Federation by tracking them through warp to the Crait system, Dameron did not approve of the passive strategy of Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo and worked with Natalie and Commander Pike to break into Supreme Leader Vur'naa's flagship, the Supremacy, and disable the Der'kal Empire's warp tracker before eventually staging a mutiny against Admiral Holdo in an effort to buy Natalie and Pike time. However, Dameron and the mutineers had not realized that Holdo's plan was to discreetly transport the Federation to an abandoned Der'kal base on the nearby planet Crait, and his group's actions caused the Der'kal Empire to discover the Federation's escape vessels and destroy many of them. Even so, Captain Kira gave Dameron command after Chavdri sacrificed himself, and he led a last-ditch counterattack against the Der'kal Empire during the Battle of Crait. The counterattack was unsuccessful, but Dameron was able to lead the surviving Federation forces while a MACO squad distracted Vur'naa and the Der'kal Empire, where they found their way to Chakotay and the Delta Flyer II and the , allowing them to escape. After that, he reflected on what it truly meant to be a member of the Federation, and how he believed it was about bringing light to dark and saving one's galaxy. Biography Early life Poe was born on Earth on June 23, in 2340 in San Francisco, California to his parents Sarah and Tom. Poe Dameron is the son of Sarah Dameron and Tom Dameron, who both served Starfleet. As an infant, Dameron rarely saw his parents due to their Starfleet careers as his mother worked as a pilot for Green Squadron and his father was a security officer aboard a starship and Dameron was thus left in the care of his maternal grandfather. At age 6, Dameron began to learn how to fly in his mother's old V-8034 attack fighter. She would take Dameron up in it, and he would sit in her lap, learning how to control the fighter from her. Tragedy struck his family when his mother unexpectedly died; at the time, Dameron was only eight years old. Samantha Williams, Sarah's fellow pilot and friend, helped raise Dameron, and was thus like family to him. Starfleet Academy Poe entered Starfleet Academy in 2356 at the age of 16 and four years later in 2360 he graduated from Starfleet Academy. Early career Becoming a pilot Eventually, Dameron became a pilot himself and joined a fighter squadron. Upon entering the Federation's service, he began to learn the true scope of his mother's heroism, and he himself rose through the ranks, becoming a commander for the Federation, and earned the reputation of being extremely skilled. He met Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell in 2370 and the two became fast friends, Poe taught Typhuss how to fly fighters. Poe and his squadron were deployed to patrol trade lanes in different sectors of Federation space and protect ships from piracy. Later career USS Intrepid-A and Xindi War In 2379, Typhuss realized that Dameron reminded him of himself ―for being passionate, an outstanding pilot and dedicated to doing what was right―, and offered him the opportunity to join his crew as a fighter pilot, Dameron immediately accepted the offer. Retaining the rank of commander and now in charge of his own fighter wing, Dameron was transferred to the , and in the next few months, he went onto helping in recruiting efforts to find additional pilots, scouting missions, long-range reconnaissance, and searching for signs of Xindi movement and positions during the Xindi War. Federation-Der'kal War In his service to the Federation during the Federation-Der'kal War, Dameron became one of Kira's most-trusted pilots, and quickly rose through the ranks of the understaffed Starfleet fighter Corps, earning the command of both Red and Blue Squadron―the latter of which served as the primary line of defense for the Federation base on D'Qar. Under the callsign of Black Leader, to denote his customized, dark-hulled T-70 fighter Black One, Dameron was assisted during his flights by BB-8. Battle of Takodana Dameron was deployed to lead a squadron of Federation F-302 fighter-interceptors to fend off the Der'kal Empire garrison attacking a castle on Takodana. Dameron, piloting the Black One, swooped in dangerously low, attacking at treetop level, and took out parked TIE fighters, clusters of troopers, and support vehicles, firing repeatedly without wasting a single energy burst. The battle ended prematurely when Vur'naa ordered his troops to retreat once he had the tactical data. After returning to base, Dameron was reunited with Typhuss, who offered to return his jacket. Dameron declined, stating that his jacket suited Typhuss better. Subsequently, Typhuss requested Dameron's help in destroying a superweapon, called Starkiller Base, by asking Dameron to take him to meet General O'Neill. Together, they made it to the conference room, where Typhuss disclosed what he knew of the Der'kal Empire superweapon, Starkiller Base (from the stolen data that the Federation captured during the Battle of Scarif in 2384.) After a reconnaissance flight by Wexley, the Federation made the plans to attack the base, assigning Dameron to lead the fighter attack to the weapon's thermal oscillator. Batte of Starkiller Base Upon receiving notice that the Charger had landed on Starkiller Base, O'Neill sent the order to deploy the F-302s and the T-70 fighters. Dameron, in the lead, was aboard Black One and assisted by BB-8 once again, and departed D'Qar along his fellow pilots. Once Typhuss, Jyn, Rey, and John were able to bring down the thermal oscillator's shields, Dameron was given full authorization to attack, and his team emerged from warp. Ordering his fellow pilots to hit the target as many times as possible with as many runs as they could get, he himself let loose his F-302's full complement of armament, but they barely damaged the building before a host of TIE fighters moved to engage the F-302 squadrons, as well as deployed seekers. The ground team, however, planted spatial charges to create an opening in the containment center, which Dameron took advantage of—with the assistance of his squadron, he flew through the opening and caused heavy damage inside, starting a chain reaction that would ultimately destroy Starkiller Base. Dameron escaped the explosion, heading for the outer atmosphere, yet at the order of General O'Neill to retreat immediately, Dameron refused to leave their friends in the Charger behind. His fellow pilots concurred, and Dameron gave the order to find them. After spotting the Charger leaving Starkiller Base, Dameron called in his teams in relief and reached D'Qar shortly before the Flyer-class shuttle did. Like BB-8 and many others, he waited for the Charger as it landed on their base. Evacuation from D'Qar After the succesful attack on Starkiller Base, the Federation lowered their guard on their base at D'Qar, having initially come to believe that they weren't going to live another day. However, as they resumed their activities, Jyn called General O'Neill and the other Starfleet members to inform them that the Der'kal Navy was regrouping to attack them in retaliation, resulting in Captain Kira ordering Jyn to give the order of evacuating the planet. Concluding that they would not be able to leave the planet before the attack, Dameron proposed a pretty simple distraction idea, which O'Neill agreed to listen: he would pilot the Black One and hold the Der'kal Empire's fleet long enough to give them time for evacuating, considering that the Der'kal Empire commanders had planet-sized egos would lead them to compete to take him out. Though Vice Admiral Helena Cain informed Dameron that he wasn't going to survive such maneuver, Dameron replied that he would be a tiny target for the Star Destroyers' large weaponry that would never hit him, assuring that he could even fly close to the Destroyers so to make them cause damage between each other. Convinced that Dameron's tactic would serve, Cain approved his plan and wished him good luck. Before departing, Pava told him that his idea was terrible, as the Black One had an experimental booster. At that moment, Snap, Tallie Lintra, Sarah Jones appeared on scene and Wexley told Dameron that in case he was blown up, they would help to finish the mission, including Pava, telling him that this was a mission for the whole Black Squadron despite Dameron saying that their assistance wasn't part of the plan. However, General O'Neill came and dismissed their assistance, telling Captain Wexley that she needed them to reach out to their allies and gather help before Vur'naa consolidated his power across the galaxy. Formal reprimand and mutiny against Amilyn Holdo Shortly after giving Armitage Hux a message about his mother, Dameron eliminated the surface cannons on board the Fulminatrix, paving the way for Cobalt Squadron to bomb the dreadnought. However, his overconfidence to destroy it overcame him, resulting in the destruction of the squadron, turret gunner Paige Tico, and many others. Eventually, Dameron's reckless actions landed him in trouble with his allies, and he was given a formal reprimand by Vice Admiral Holdo following the evacuation of D'Qar, as well as a slap to the face from her. However, Cain was heavily injured during the subsequent attack on the Federation fleet, allowing Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo to take Cain's role as leader. To his shock, Holdo's plans involved the loss of power for the Raddus, which would have allowed the Der'kal Empire to eventually blow up the ship and kill the Federation. Sure that Cain wouldn't have approved Holdo's direction, Poe teamed up with Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix, Captain Kira, BB-8, and Pike to organize a plan to save the Federation. While Pike, Natalie and BB-8 went to Canto Bight's casino in a mission to find a codebreaker, Poe, Kira and Connix remained aboard the Raddus. After Pike, Natalie and BB-8 returned with DJ, the codebreaker they hired to infiltrate aboard the Supremacy, Poe and his allies started the mutiny against Holdo and her allies, with Poe trying to convince John Martin to join his cause, although Martin refused to be part of the mutiny for being unethical. However, Cain recovered by the time of the mutiny and after Holdo managed to escape from Poe's mutineers, Cain arrived on the bridge and fired a stun blast, knocking him and Typhuss out. Battle of Crait Eventually, Cain decided to follow Holdo's plans to abandon ship. Said and done, every member of the Federation evacuated, leaving Chavdri aboard the Raddus to be blown up due to his decision to sacrifice himself in order to give time for the others to escape. However, aboard the Supremacy, Pike and Natalie were subdued by the Der'kal Empire stormtroopers, with Bee-Bee slipping out from captivity after being sold out by DJ for a large sum of money and his freedom, allowing Hux to order the destruction of the Federation fleet. However, Chavdri entered warp on the Raddus, crashing it against the Supremacy, sacrificing himself in the process and causing the deaths of multiple Der'kal Empire stormtroopers and officers. This action allowed Poe and the other Starfleet officers escape to the mineral planet of Crait. Once at Crait, the Starfleet officers entered in the planet's outpost. During the ensuing battle, Poe commanded the Federation and ultimately managed to weaken the Der'kL Empire's army. However, they concluded that they would not be able to escape, but when Poe saw a vulptex running away through an unknown passageway, the Starfleet officers followed him under Cain's orders to escape. However, the passageway ended in a hole too small for the Starfleet officers to pass. Fortunately, while a MACO squad was fighting against Vur'naa, Chakotay appeared and destroyed the rocks with a type 2 phaser, allowing the Starfleet officers to escape to fight another day. Once safe, Poe met Chakotay, and took the opportunity to introduce himself to the Starfleet Captain. Personality and traits The son of a Starfleet pilot and a security officer, Dameron grew up on stories of Federation campaigns, and while his mother taught him to fly and to love it, his father had taught him that when he committed to doing something, one committed to going all the way or not do it at all. Thanks to them, Dameron developed a strong sense of commitment and duty, but had trouble with the line between his commitment to the Federation and the commitment to his comrades, willing to disobey a direct order from his superior, Lieutenant General O'Neill, to make sure that the ''Charger safely left Starkiller Base before its imminent destruction. Noted to be a "bad liar" by fellow comrades much to his indignation, Dameron had a headstrong nature which often led him into trouble, and a proud countenance that, those who did not know him, could mistake for arrogance. Confident in his skills and in his mission, he sometimes displayed an impatience that arose only from a desire to fulfill the task at hand. While daring with an appetite for risk as well as somewhat foolish, Typhuss James Kira once noted that his need to do what was right and "maybe find a little adventure along the way", coupled with his outstanding piloting skills, reminded him of Sarah Mackenzie. Dameron regarded his commanding officer Captain Typhuss James Kira as a close friend that he could trust. Dameron regarded his fellow pilots Karé Kun, Jess Pava, Temmin Wexley, and Blair Williams as close friends that he could trust. Poe was also adventurous and willing to risk danger such as when he entered a cave. Dameron treated his hosts with respect. Dameron's selfless and concern for the well-being of others led him to surrender himself to the Der'kal Empire Agent Terex in an attempt to save the Crèche egg. As a commander, Dameron was a fair-minded and just leader who gave his Black Squadron mates ample room to improvise. Poe regarded his astromech droid BB-8 as a close friend who would aid him in combat and someone he could confide with. Poe was also magnanimous in victory and allowed Terex and his men to leave following the mission on a planet. This was also tempered by Dameron's unwillingness to provoke war between the Der'kal Empire and the Federation. Dameron and his Black Squadron mates' devotion to the Federation cause led them to risk life and limb on several occasions including the Mission to Megalox Beta. Poe and his comrades managed to fight their way to Grakkus' fortress despite being double-crossed by the prison guards.12 When faced with competition from Terex, Poe showed resilience and ingenuity as a commander. He got BB-8 and the other astromech droids to lower Megalox prison's gravity shield; eliminating opposition from Terex and convincing Grakkus to accept their rescue offer. After learning there was a spy within the Federation ranks, Dameron found himself unable to trust his Black Squadron mates despite regarding them as friends. Poe was also willing to walk into danger in an effort to recover information for the Federation. Due to their repeated encounters on several missions, Dameron came to regard Terex as a nemesis and blamed him for sowing distrust among his Black Squadron pilots. Poe was determined to root out the spy and eventually realized that the spy was Sarah Whitmore; who had been blackmailed by Terex into spying on the Federation. Despite his hatred for Terex, Dameron did not seek to destroy the Der'kal Empire agent and instead handed him back to his Der'kal Empire superiors. While Dameron grieved the loss of one of his pilots L'ampar, he took comfort in the fact that Terex's Ranc gang fleet had been destroyed. Dameron was a courageous hero of the Federation dedicated to defeating the Der'kal Empire. Though brash, Dameron had great charisma and limitless respect for Starfleet officers, particularly Typhuss James Kira, a reason for which Typhuss tried to teach him that being a hero and being a leader wasn't the same thing. Typhuss was sure that Poe would be a great leader one day, but he still had a lot to learn, even though Dameron didn't agree. Unlike many fighter pilots, Dameron delighted in atmospheric missions, soaring through skies and skimming the surfaces of planets. Skills and abilities Confident in his piloting skills, Dameron flew starships since he was thirty years old, and by the age of 32, he had became the most daring and skilled of the Starfleet pilots. He was a decorated F-302 pilot who could fly anything, managing to familiarize himself with a TIE/sf fighter's controls in a matter of minutes and under pressure, as well as with a ship. During the Battle on Takodana, he showed to be skilled enough to fire repeatedly without wasting a single energy burst and destroy multiple Der'kal Empire assets. In addition to his piloting skills, Dameron was a capable infantryman. Typhuss once observed that Dameron trusted his subordinates to figure things out on their own rather than give them bad orders, and saw it as the mark of a good commander. Dameron was also skilled in hand to hand combat which he used against the Der'kal Empire and criminal proxies on several occasions. On a few occasions, Poe was saved from the jaws of defeat by his indefatigable and loyal droid companion BB-8. Poe was also known to practise with unarmed combat during his free time. Poe could also fly a rundown freighter, which he once used on an undercover mission. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:F-302 pilots Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Pilots